


together (or not at all)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: The choice between achieving his goals and saving her is really no choice at all.





	together (or not at all)

He could feel his world shatter as he saw her, scream stuck in his throat, unable to comprehend. Agonising seconds until one of the guards reached her and spoke,"She's still alive. Only just, but alive."

The Shield agents had left her for dead, clearly assuming their inferior human anatomy pertained to Krees aswell.

"Can you fix her?" He heared the plea in his own voice, one hand clenched at his side to keep from shaking, the other holding Sinara's since they bedded her on the stretcher. Her skin was still warm to the touch, and that was a small comfort. She looked so fragile like this. It was terrifying.

The doctor hesitated for a moment."There's nothing I can do."

"Nothing you can do?"Kasius pushed."Or nothing anyone can do?"

Another few seconds of hesitation."In a proper hospital they should be able to -"

"Good. That's where I'll take her, then."

"But the humans,"the doctor started."They're rising up -"

"So deal with them,"Kasius snapped. How anyone could possibly think what those imbeciles were doing was of any concern he could not fathom.

* * *

He was pacing up and down the waiting room, unable to stand still for even a moment. His mind was racing regardless, conjuring up images of Sinara he did not even want to dwell on. _They'll save her_ , he told himself for the umpteenth time. They simply had to. Anything else was unthinkable.

He looked at the time again. The clock had to be broken. It felt as if he had been waiting for news for hours. Money had bought her the best surgeons, had bought him freedom from any prying questions. It had not bought him permission to stay by her side.

"Your wife?" The voice startled him. When he turned to find who had spoken, he found a woman smiling at him kindly yet sadly."Is it your wife in there? Because mine is, and you look how I feel."

 He was about to correct her assumption when he decided against it.

"I can't lose her,"he said instead, and that was perfectly true, afterall.

* * *

They had told him it would be some time before she woke up, had even offered him a bed of his own, but he had turned it down in favour of the chair by her bedside.

He was drawing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, the feeling of her hand in his a reassurance. They had told him she would be alright but he would not be satisified until she woke and told him so herself. The fear was still settled deep in his bones.

When she finally did open her eyes, he felt almost faint with relief, his voice cracking as he said her name.

"What happened?"she wanted to know, seemingly disorianted, voice somewhat hoarse; nevertheless, she tried to sit up, wincing at the smallest movement.

"You're hurt,"he protested, but helped her move into a sitting position against the pillows anyway when it became clear that she would not let her obvious pain keep her from moving. Somehow, she managed a smile."You don't say. Where are we?"

"A hospital." He searched her face for any sign that he should call in one of the doctors but she seemed almost unreasonably well considering she had been impaled mere hours before."They couldn't help you at the Lighthouse."

"You gave up the Lighthouse?" Half reproach, half surprise.

He shrugged, moving from his chair to sit on the edge of her bed instead."It was you or the Lighthouse. Of course I gave up the Lighthouse."

"That makes you a fool,"she said matter-of-factly, but did not protest when he took her hand again."You had the chance to end your exile. Return home."

"And what use would that be, without you?" He had not meant to say it, but now that the words were out, he did not wish to take them back."I'd rather be in exile with you than ruling without."

His hand moved to cup her cheek and she leaned into the touch."That is sweet, Kasius, though it does not make you any less of a fool."

"A fool in love,"he said, and kissed her.


End file.
